El Muro que la Secretaria Destruyo
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: U/A-Sabaku no Gaara es el director general de "Sabaku Corporation", cuando contrata a su próxima secretaria se da cuenta que ya la había visto en alguna parte. Un secreto los unirá de formas que no habían contemplado, destruyendo la barrera que ponía ante las personas y que solo Ella puede atravesar. GaaMatsu 100% Editado! Cap. 4! PASEN Y LEAN!
1. Capitulo 1

**Hi! Mina-san! Les traigo otro de mis aporte a esta pareja que amo! Espero hacer esta historia tan larga como pueda, ya que la e traído en la mente por mucho tiempo.**

**Nos leemos abajo! ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "Tan distintos y tan similares a la vez"**

El ruidoso despertador era una verdadera lata, abruptamente la despertó de un placido sueño, uno reconfortante y feliz. Estiro su mano pata tratar de atinarle y parar al fin ese alboroto. Subió sus brazos estirándose lo más que pudo subiéndole esa sensación que solo siente uno en las mañanas que le recorre toda la columna vertebral, se levanto de la cama, y corrió las cortinas de su apartamento, mirando al horizonte, la ciudad empezando sus rutinas diarias, y dejando entrar al sol por la ventana.

- Ya son las 7… amor ya levántate.- dijo la chica despertando a su novio que aun dormía cual roca, quitándole abruptamente las sabanas.

Sin embargo la ignoro completamente y siguió durmiendo, mientras ella se cambiaba y se lavaba los dientes.

- Ya son las 7:15…- dijo al poco tiempo Matsuri.

Su novio se levanto de mala gana, en dirección hacia el baño, cerrando de un portazo. Matsuri no se sorprendió del todo, últimamente el humor de Ryusei era muy volátil y errático, a lo que la chica atribuía era debido al trabajo, hace a penas unas semanas lo habían ascendido de puesto en su trabajo como gerente, en una importante compañía de ensamblaje de electrodomésticos, le exigían mucho y tenia mas responsabilidades, lo entendía de cierta forma, pero no justificaba lo grosero que era con ella.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, a preparar el desayuno, encendió la cafetera, saco unos huevos, leche y algunos condimentos, empezó a cocinar para su novio como lo venia haciendo desde hace ya dos años.

Matsuri y Ryusei se conocieron en el ultimo año de universidad, ella estudiaba administración de empresas y el una ingeniería industrial, en la universidad de Tokio, ella hizo un enorme sacrificio al venir desde su ciudad natal Nara, justo ahora no tenia una buena relación con su padre, ya que no quería que se mudada ella sola en la gran capital, su madre falleció un año antes de graduarse de la preparatoria, en un accidente de auto, en el que ella también se vio involucrada, gracias a dios no paso a mayores para ella, solo raspones y moretones. Pero todo cambio después de eso, siempre sintió que su padre la culpaba, aunque no dijera nada. Siempre sintió ese tono de decepción en el tono de su voz, al hablar del tema. Dejando todo eso atrás, decidió hacer su vida lejos del ambiente rígido.

-¡Maldición se me hace tarde…!- grito el chico bajando las escaleras.

- Eso pasa por esperar el agua caliente… sabes bien que se tiene que calentar primero y eso toma diez minutos mínimo. Si te hubieras levantado cuando te dij-

- ¡Demonios! ¡No estoy para tus sermones ¿quieres?!- fue muy grosero, pero ella solo se quedo callada

Tomo una taza de café y se la acabo de 3 sorbos grandes, tomo un pan tostado con mantequilla y la comió de 2 mordidas.

- ¡Hey despacio, te ahogaras!

- Nos vemos en la noche, festejaremos a Himeko-chan por su cumpleaños. Recuerda llegar a las 8 en donde mismo…- dijo todo casi de una sola palabra.

Ella solo asintió un par de veces viendo como se iba rápidamente, sin siquiera despedirse. Tras un portazo, solo suspiro y entristeció la mirada.

- Si, yo también te amo… ¿y porque siempre tenemos que hacer todo con esa tal Himeko, y los amigos de Ryusei? No la tolero…- habló para ella misma de regreso a la habitación, saco ropa y se metió a bañar, un tiempo sola para meditar, bajo el agua tibia. Ya eran dos años des de que salió de la universidad, le costo mucho encontrar trabajo, si bien tubo solo dos, fue solamente temporal, ya quería trabajar decentemente y ganar bien.

Hoy eres ese gran día, tendría una entrevista de trabajo en una empresa respetable y competitiva, "Sabaku Corporation", pondría todo su esfuerzo para ser contratada, vistió unos pantalones de vestir muy lindos, en color café con rayas beige muy sutiles, muna bonita blusa turquesa y un chaqueta que hacia juego con el pantalón, zapatos de tacón bajo negros, su pelo largo hasta media espalda perfectamente alisado, todo hacia atrás con una diadema, maquillaje muy sutil y por ultimo sus lentes. Ahora si parecía una secretaria que quisieran contratar. Aunque todo el atuendo lo compro solo para esta ocasión, por ser el día de la entrevista, le sorprendió el resultado, pues jamás se viste así, siempre había sido muy humilde y de guardarropa con rebajas.

- Bien… tu puedes Matsuri… tu puedes.- dijo mirándose al espejo.

Tomo su bolso y salió del apartamento.

:::::

Ese mismo viernes en la mañana, muy lejos del pequeño apartamento de Matsuri y su novio, en uno de los barrios mas ricos de Tokio, un joven se ejercitaba en el gimnasio de su casa, bueno la mansión Sabaku no para ser precisos, levantaba pesas y corría en la caminadora, hacia abdominales y saltaba la cuerda, así como también tomaba pequeñas lecciones de kung fu. Después de dos horas de entrenamiento, se dio una rápida ducha y bajo a desayunar al comedor.

- Buenos días.- dijo el como siempre serio Sabaku no Gaara.

- Buenos días.- le contestaron casi al mismo tiempo sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro.

Los sirvientes trajeron el desayuno, en una bajilla muy fina y en manteles de la más alta costura, Kankuro leía el periódico y Temari revisaba algunas hojas del trabajo. La chica aclaro la garganta para después dirigirse a Gaara.

- Gaara… ¿recuerdas que hoy contrataremos a una chica para el puesto de secretaria verdad?

- Si, ¿Y?- no aparto la mirada del periódico.

- Bueno, como director de la compañía debes ver estos currículos, digo… porque después de todo será TU secretaria.

El pelirrojo bajo el periódico y se le quedo mirando a su hermana, solo rodo los ojos hacia arriba y tomo los papeles, había solo cinco aspirantes al puesto, las puso todas sobre la mesa, una enseguida de la otra viendo las fotos y la información.

-... esas cinco chicas son con las que hable ayer, vendrán hoy a entrevista. ¿Tienes alguna candidata en particular?

Gaara miro las fotos de todas, Matsuri entre ellas, pero no se decidió.

- Solo elige a la más capacitada y apta para el puesto, solo una cosa, tú haz las entrevistas.- dijo sin muchos ánimos, para retirarse después.

- Bien, las entrevistas comienzan a partir del 11:00 a.m.- le recordó la chica de las coletas. A lo que el pelirrojo solo asintió y se fue.

- Valla, parece que esta de mal humor.- dijo Kankuro

- No te debería sorprender… si ya sabes como es.

- Bueno… si lo se, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llego, ¿no debería acostumbrarse ya?

-¿Tu lo harías?- le devolvió la pregunta ella.

Su relación con sus hermanos no era del todo cordial ni verdadero, había pasado su parte de su infancia y su juventud en un internado para niños ricos y sobresalientes, su madre murió cuando el tenia 5 años así que no tenia casi ningún recuerdo de ella mas que en fotos y videos familiares. Su padre casi no lo frecuento al igual que sus hermanos, así que ciertamente no tenia ningún interés en procurar una relación con su familia ahora.

Gaara subió a su habitación, cerro la puerta y encendió su estéreo, en e cual tenia conectado su iPod, se quito su ropa de ejercicio, una ligera camiseta de tirantes el cual dejaba muy a la vista sus grandes brazos y su ancha espalda, una pantalonera, algo holgada pero definitivamente muy sexy, se saco toda su ropa quedando solo en su ropa interior, se tiro en la cama mirando hacia el techo, aun le quedaban unos minutos antes de irse a su oficina en Suna Corporation, bueno era el director general, podía darse el lujo de llegar algo tarde.

Estiro su brazo derecho hacia un costado para alcanzar su bajo, un recuerdo que tenia de su padre, dejo un testamento unos pocos días antes de morir de cáncer hace ya tres años, en el cual le dejaba ese instrumento, la dirección de su corporación y una gran herencia.

Cerro sus ojos y puso sus dedos en las cuerdas, para tocas unos acordes, eso realmente lo des estresaba y le quitaba cualquier pena, el solo tomar su guitarra le hacia sentir muy bien y dejaba salir quien realmente era, y no el muro que le ponía a todo el mundo antes de siquiera conocer a las personas que quieran acercarse a el, luego se levanto de nuevo recordando las actividades y responsabilidades que tenia que hacer el día de hoy. Su única recompensa era la presentación de su banda en "Tokio Bar & Billiards" esa noche de viernes.

:::::

Ansiosa y algo nerviosa la tímida Matsuri esperaba su entrevista que tenia programada a las 12:00 p.m., tamborileando sus dedos en sus rodillas, y mirando la gran empresa, con toda la gente yendo de un lugar a otro. A lo lejos, en la entrada miro a un chico pelirrojo, alto y muy guapo, en un traje negro que le quedaba de maravilla, caminaba muy garboso y con cierto aire de superioridad, con tres hombres tras de el, uno llevando su portafolio, uno haciendo varias llamadas y el otro hablándole mientras miraba una tableta con graficas. Su lapsus fue interrumpido por una voz que la hiso mirar hacia otro lado.

- ¿Tachibana Matsuri?- salió Temari de su oficina.

- P-presente…

La rubia de coletas le indico que entrara a su oficina, de inmediato entro la castaña y tomaron asiento. La entrevista duro apenas unos veinte minutos. Pero lo suficiente para que Matsuri se sintiera afortunada, ya que lo hizo realmente bien. Y además con su extenso currículo había dejad una muy buena impresión en Temari. Hizo una reverencia y se despidió.

Salió del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se quitaba sus lentes para sentir el sol, de pronto sintió un empujón brusco que la hizo tirar su lentes. Se agacho a recogerlos, sin embargo aquel chico ni siquiera se paro a disculparse, se sintió tan invisible que solo alcanzo a mustiar entre dientes… "maldito niño rico", para su sorpresa el culpable fue aquel guapo pelirrojo que miro a lo lejos y que de nuevo solo le miro la espalda.

Exhalo pesadamente y tomo otro camino, hacia su trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurant muy famoso de la región media de Tokio. Su día iba algo estresante y pesado, pero aun le quedaba su reunión con su novio y los amigos de el en "Tokio Bar & Billiards" y su fin de semana.

* * *

**Bueno mina-san...**

**Que les pareció?**

**En mi opinión es muy buen inicio, ya que dejamos en claro las personalidades de los protagonistas, hay que destacar que este sera un romance algo lenta transición, pero muy interesante se los prometo...**

**Espero se tomen el tiempo de dejarme su review y contarme que les pareció.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Matta-ne! ^^**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: "La sonrisa de esa desconocida"**

Pasó lentamente la jornada laboral en el Restaurant Ichiraku, donde trabajaba Matsuri como cajera, hoy no había mucho movimiento aunque fuera viernes, toda la gente empezaba a llegar después de las ocho de la noche, cuando todas las personas empiezan a salir de sus respectivos trabajos, por suerte su turno terminaba a las siete, aun le quedaban algunas horas antes de irse y disfrutar de su fin de semana. Suspiro aburrida mientras observaba la puerta, miro su celular buscando algún mensaje de su novio, o una llamada perdida, esperando algo que nunca llegaría.

- Matsuri… deja de soñar despierta… anda, ¡ponte a hacer algo!- dijo su desagradable jefe al verla muy pensativa.

- Ah… ¡S-si!- se enderezo de inmediato y se puso a limpiar el mostrador.

Tomo un rociador y papel para limpiar los vidrios salo de su puesto por un momento y camino hacia las puertas de vidrio del establecimiento, se agacho para limpiar desde abajo hacia arriba, algo aburrida y cansada de estar ahí nada mas parada desde la una de la tarde, se sintió bien al estirar un poco las piernas. Al poco rato de estar limpiando no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás, no se sorprendió del todo al ver a su libidinoso jefe a su parecer, mirándole el trasero con toda placidez.

Rodo sus ojos en signo de fastidio y se fue a su área luego de terminar, exhalo profundamente pensando para si misma "_ya me quiero ir de aquí"_

Mito tras de si al reloj, las 6:15.

- Ok, cada vez falta menos…- dijo sonriente para si misma.

:::::::

Al contrario que en el restaurante, los pasillos en Sabaku Corporation, lucían algo congestionados, con gente yendo y viniendo, de oficina a oficina y los elevadores de arriba hacia abajo y como era de esperarse siempre estaban llenos, Temari prefería caminar por las escaleras, pues le parecía mas rápido y eficiente así. Bajaba a toda velocidad con una pila de papeles en sus manos, abrió la puerta que la conducía al piso siguiente. Choco con Kankuro y todos los papeles salieron volando.

- Y tenias que ser tú precisamente…

- Hey, pero que mal humor mujer, ya te hace falta un novio, que te mantenga ocupada.

-¡Ocupada?! OCUPADA… ¿te parece que no estoy ocupada? Mira todo esto, ahora lo tendré que ordenar de nuevo por tu culpa…

- Ok, lo siento, ¿feliz?

- Si, si… pues ya que.- tomo todo el paquete de hojas de nuevo-... además tu eres el que se debería fijar, a la otra te romperás esa bocona que tienes por mirar tanto a Suri.

A Kankuro se le subieron los colores al rostro, y claro solo negó todo. Pero de inmediato se le notaba que le gustaba la chica que trabajaba junto a el.

- Ah!... pero que dices mujer… Tsk... amm, no tengo idea de lo que hablas. Pero, ¿sabes que? Tengo que irme, no es que no me ENCANTE estar con mi ruidosa hermana, pero tango que ir a trabajar. Adiós.

- Si claro, ahora si quieres ir a trabajar… ¡no huyas cobarde!- le dijo al chico que se alejaba a toda velocidad.

La rubia siguió su camino para ir a la oficina de Gaara. La cual era más grande y genial que todas, bueno era lógico al ser le presidente de la compañía.

Toco unas tres veces antes de oír a su hermano menor decirle un "adelante" muy frio.

- Hola Gaara, ¿Cómo va tu día?

- Bien, supongo.- dijo sin quitar sus manos ni su mirada de su computadora.

- Bueno… muy bien.

-¿Necesitabas algo?- dijo indiferente quitándose los lentes que usualmente se ponía para leer.

Ella trago saliva y se sintió algo improductiva, además de fracasada al intentar fallidamente ganarse el afecto de su hermano una vez mas, que ahora solo la miraba con cara de estorbo.

- S-si, te traje estos reportes, además del perfil de la chica que será tu secretaria, el lunes comenzara a trabajar.

Puso los papeles en su escritorio.

- Me parece bien.

- Si, bueno, entonces me voy.- dio media vuelta y se fue.

Gaara la miro retirarse de espaldas, se sintió algo culpable, pero no era capaz de comunicarse mi establecer conversaciones y vínculos con otras personas, porque jamás las tuvo sencillamente. El también quería acercarse a sus hermanos más, y también a otras personas, pero no estaba en su naturaleza ser alguien sociable.

Miro hacia los papeles para ver a quien seria su próxima secretaria. En la foto tenia el cabello recogido, lentes y nada de maquillaje. No le causo ninguna emoción ni nada especial, no era alguien que destacara mucho. Tenia una trayectoria escolar muy sobresaliente, buenas calificaciones y el domino de varias lenguas. Además de buenas recomendaciones en su practicas profesionales, tenia un gran potencial a sus 20 años.

- Pues ella será entonces.- puso el papel de vuelta en la mesa.

Miro el reloj en su escritorio, eran las 7:06 de la tarde, tomo sus cosas y ordeno su oficina, ya que hoy tendría una pequeña presentación de la banda en la que estaba "Suna's Hidden Metal" su principal papel era tocar el bajo, y también la voz de apoyo. Tenía un talento innato para tocar, jamás necesito clases ni guías, era algo que lo traía muy arraigado desde que tenía uso de razón, de ahí el bajo que le dejo su padre antes de morir.

Pero había algo, nadie sabia que el estaba en una banda de metal, lo consideraba un secreto que nadie debía saber, si llegaba a oídos de los altos directivos temía perder su puesto y su trabajo. No era algo que le avergonzara demostrar, simplemente no parecía ser una buena combinación, una faceta de roquero cantando en un bar, contra el gran empresario que su padre quiso que fuera, justo ahora sentía una encrucijada.

La banda se formo una noche que se escapo del internado universitario, cuando tenia 21 años, gracias a un volante que había llegado volando desde la calle pasando el muro. Era la inauguración de "Tokio Bar & Billiards" era un viernes ya pasadas las diez de la noche, todos estaban en sus habitaciones y se había acabado el movimiento con los guardias, ya que la mayoría se iban, solo quedaban dos cuando mucho, muy fácil eludirlos.

En el bar conoció a varios de los que hoy son parte de su grupo, Gaara como bajista y voz de apoyo, Sasuke Uchiha quien era el cantante principal, Neji Hyuga guitarrista y voz de apoyo, Shikamaru Nara en la batería, y por ultimo a Naruto Uzumaki quien a veces tocaba el teclado pero el mas bien componía muchas de las canciones y era el que daba la cara por el grupo.

En tres años habían formado una amistad solida, todos excepto Gaara, el solo iba a tocar los viernes a los bares que Naruto le decía. Y era algo impresionante que casi nunca ensayaba previamente, si acaso una o dos veces y con eso era suficiente. En si, el era el mas antisocial y taciturno de la banda.

Coloco su coche en el estacionamiento privado para empleados, bajo con una mochila en un costado y entro por la parte de atrás, yendo directamente a los baños. Entro a cambiarse su traje sastre negro y pulcro, por unos jeans y una camiseta negra con una calavera, botas negras estilo militar y por ultimo un gorro tejido negro contrastando con su cabello rojo revoltoso, le sentaba muy bien ese look, salió con su bajo en su hombro y salió del baño rumbo hacia el escenario.

- Ya era hora…- dijo Shikamaru instalando la batería

-… si viejo, ¿ya viste que hora es? Comenzamos en media hora!…- Naruto subió también y le dio un pequeño golpe en le brazo en forma de saludo

- Oye dobe… entonces ayudamos también.- dijo Sasuke afinando su guitarra

- Si, si, idiota como si no hiciera mucho ya… ¿sabes lo difícil que es reservar aquí? ¿y quien crees que consiguió un contrato por 6 meses?

- Oigan, ya empieza a llegar la gente, no pelen y acaben de instalar los instrumentos.- el siempre prudente Neji los puso a todos en su lugar.

Gaara los miraba las aniñadas peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke que siempre tenían, le recordaban algo a Temari y Kankuro. Hizo una mueca muy oculta, algo parecido a una media sonrisa, mientras afinaba su bajo, no paso desapercibido por los integrantes de la banda.

- Wow… - Naruto lo miro detenidamente

- Eso si es nuevo.- dijo Shikamaru

- Es interesante- también Sasuke contribuyo.

Inmediatamente volvió su semblante serio y frio de siempre

- Tsk… - Gaara se volteo hacia otro lado.

::::::

A unos metros de ahí, en una mesa que estaba casi al centro del bar, era como una mesa con un sillón seguido formando una "U" en al que cabían al menos diez personas, el la que había unos cuantos chicos, Matsuri, Ryusei y Himeko muy alegres celebrando su cumpleaños, todos tomaban y pasaban un buen rato, el novio de Matsuri estaba en un extremo dela mesa, junto a el Himeko con quien platicaba muy cerca de su iodo, y tocándolo muy sugestivamente. Matsuri solo observaba la escena, algo celosa por supuesto, pero por alguna razón no era algo por lo que quisiera hacer una escena justo ahora en frente de todos. Ya se estaba hartando de el comportamiento tan distante de su novio.

Un tono de celular saco a Matsuri de sus pensamientos, saco su celular al y vio que era un numero desconocido. Rápidamente se paro pidiendo permiso para pasar, salió a contestar.

- ¿Hola?

_- Hola, ¿Matsuri Tachibana?_

Ella se emociono al oír la voz de Temari. Pues sabía que significaba.

- ¡H-hola, Temari-san!

_- Que tal, ¿supongo que sabes para que te llamo verdad?_

- Si, bueno… eso creo. Yo, ¿conseguí el empleo?

_-Así es, felicidades Matsuri, necesito que empieces el lunes, no olvides tus papeles._

- Muchas gracias Temari-san!

_- De nada, 9:00 a.m. en punto, no llegues tarde!_

- N-no, claro que no! Y gracias, muchas gracias!

Colgó y se quedo ahí afuera asimilando, una gran sonrisa se puso en su rostro, apretó su celular y miro hacia el cielo.

_Lo conseguí…_

Dentro en el escenario, había ventana en el costado, al fondo donde guardaban los maletines de los instrumentos, un chico pelirrojo hacia sus últimos ajustes a su bajo, y vio fugazmente la silueta de una chica afuera en el estacionamiento, su sonrisa y su mirada tan brillante le hicieron quedarse estatico mirándola a lo lejos.

- Gaara… ya es hora.- dijo Shikamaru.

- Ya voy.- cuando volvió la mirada la chica ya no estaba ahí.

Salió al escenario y había algunas persona al frente listo para oírlos tocar, de entre la gente busco pero no la vio por ningún lado.

_¿Qué estas haciendo…?_

_Concéntrate! _

Ya enfocado en la canción, comenzaron a tocar. Sintió algo con respecto a esta canción, que no había sentido antes, ya la había tocado antes, y sabia de memoria la letra, pero su significado no había tenido ningún sentido, ni le había puesto atención. Hasta ahora.

_What if I told you that I think you're perfect?_

_Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it._

_I know you make me feel alive._

_What if I told you that I'm in forever?_

_Nothing to hide, yeah, I'll go wherever you go._

_You make me feel alive._

_And I'll be hanging on every word you say to me._

_Hanging on a feeling that I get,_

_Cause you make me_

_Laugh a little louder_

_Love a little harder._

_[Chorus:]_

_And I feel alive when I'm with you_

_Every time it's something new._

_Never knew what love could feel like_

_Until I walked away the first time._

_And I feel alive when I'm with you._

_Deep inside it's something true._

_You're the only reason I fight,_

_You're the best thing in my life._

_What if I told you that I'd never hurt you?_

_Always be there for you to hold on to._

_I know you make me feel alive_

_And every single second's a lifetime memory,_

_I'll be holding on to each moment_

_'Cause you make me_

_Laugh a little louder_

_Love a little harder._

_[Chorus]_

_And I feel alive when I'm with you._

_When I'm with you_

_[Chorus]_

* * *

**Hi mina-san!**

**Quiero aclarar primero que todo:**

**Cancion: Alive**

**Artista: Adelitas way**

**No me pertenece la letra, pero amo esta canción, y fue mi inspiración para este capitulo.**

**Porfavor dejenme un review!**

**Matta-ne! ^^**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola Mina-san! Aqui Actualizando...**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: "Y nos miramos en ese bar"**

La música llenaba el lugar rápidamente, las personas se acercaban a la agrupación, todos prestaban atención al ritmo y a la letra, algunas chicas le gritaban a Sasuke y le arrojaban algunas flores y brasieres, también a Neji, pues eran los más populares con la chicas, tal ves era su forma de tocar, que en conjunto se veían sexys, o lo guapos que eran todos, lo que fuera las chicas los deseaban. Gaara por su parte solo se centraba en los acordes, no prestaba mucha atención a los demás.

Matsuri se acercaba a la mesa con su novio y sus amigos, luego recibir la llamada de Temari, para su sorpresa todos estaban muy ebrios y reían mucho, su novio también estaba pasado de copas ya, Himeko aun mas y lo demostraba comportándose mas fácil de lo usual, subió una pierna en la de el no dejándolo moverse. El por supuesto no opuso mucha resistencia, su minifalda dejaba mucho que ver desde el ángulo en el que el la sostenía.

"_Ah… no puede ser…"_

"_Respira hondo Matsuri, no dejes que ella arruine este grandioso momento"_

Pensaba para si misma, en definitiva la felicidad que tenia por conseguir el empleo no le ganaba a los celos que sentía de esa tipa que se colgaba de su novio, aunque estaba consiente que no debería de ser de esa manera, tal vez ya era tiempo de cambiar completamente; trabajo, novio, lugar de residencia etc., lo que viniera de nuevo en su vida, será bienvenido.

Estampo su mano en la mesa, haciendo que todos la miraran.

- Cuando te quites a esa garrapata de encima, me buscas.- dijo secamente.

Se fue del centro del bar y paso por donde estaba la banda tocando, ahí había una salida. Pero algo la hizo retroceder y quedarse ahí mirando, en si la canción era muy buena, la letra estaba genial, los chicos que cantaban eran lindos.

Un chico le pareció algo interesante en particular, era alto, muy lindo pelo rojizo bajo un gorro negro, hermosos ojos aguamarina, en contraste con sus oscuras ojeras, tocaba muy concentrado el bajo, había algo en el que le parecía familiar.

"_Lo e visto en algún lado"_

Lo miro atentamente, queriéndolo reconocer de alguna parte, pero había tantos rostros que miraba a diario en el restaurante que simplemente no pudo. Gaara la miro de vuelta dándose cuenta de que era la chica de hace un rato. Ella en cambio miraba a todos en general, a la banda, o hacia atrás escondiéndose de Ryusei, coreando con el gentío que apoyaba a la banda, sonrió ampliamente, con lo cual no pudo dejar de mirarla.

"_Su sonrisa…"_

Entre los fans de la banda se encontraba una chica de pelo rosado, gritando y coreando. Era muy enérgica e intensa.

- Kyaaaa! Sasuke-kun! Así se hace!

Matsuri solo miraba a la peli rosa, y decidida se acerco a ella.

-H-hola…- dijo la castaña.

- Hola, diem algo ¿No son geniales?- la tomo del hombro y saltaba al compas de la música de la emoción.

- Si, muy buenos. Podrías decirme, ¿como se llaman?- pregunto algo cohibida.

- Son "Suna's Hidden Metal", tocan aquí cada viernes.

- Oh, muchas gracias.

- Soy Sakura.

- Matsuri...- dijo, la peli rosa la tomo de las manos saludándola, parecía que había hecho una amiga a lo cual solo sonrió la otra chica.

- Y, ¿Cuál de ellos es el más guapo?- le dio un codazo leve en el brazo.

- ¿Eh?... amm…

- El cantante se llama Sasuke-kun, es mi novio, pero me alaga que lo crean el mas sexy de la banda, de todos modos al final del día lo tengo solo para mi.- dijo Sakura orgullosa.

Matsuri se sonrojo ante tal comentario. Trago saliva al no saber contestar, y a decir verdad ella tenia razón, el era muy guapo, al igual que Neji, pero simplemente no eran su tipo.

- P-pues, el otro chico, el del gorro, no creo desconocerlo del todo.

- Oh, bueno no me sorprendería si no lo conoces, es el más malhumorado… pero las chicas dicen que es el más genial y sexy, por su forma de ser, pero, yo solo tengo ojos para mi Sasuke-kun.

- ¿A si? B-bueno, eso es muy… romántico.

De pronto llego Ryusei por detrás de Matsuri tomándola por la cintura. A lo que ella se exalto un poco.

- Hey… vamos hermosa, no t-te enojes… conmigo.- arrastraba ya la lengua de lo borracho.

- No fastidies…

- Ya vámonos a casa, ¿esta bien? No me siento bien.

Matsuri suspiro pesadamente accediendo, no le quedaba de otra.

- Sakura-chan, fue un gusto conocerte, nos vemos luego.

- Esta bien, hasta luego Matsuri-chan.

- Ven vámonos…- abrazo a Ryusei para darle apoyo y no se fuera a caer.

Lentamente fueron hasta la salida rumbo al estacionamiento, a buscar el coche de Ryusei. Gaara miro de reojo la escena, ella se iba con un tipo, que parecía ser su novio, algo patán diría el, pero, bueno, ella se iba también, tal ves jamás la volvería a ver, o tal ves ni siquiera recordaría su rostro, si bien esa noche la sintió mas especial que muchas, fue solo pasajero.

Ryusei reía y se disculpaba cada momento que podía. Nunca había tenido mucha tolerancia al alcohol, y bajo esas condiciones era susceptible a dejarse acosar por mujeres, caminaban lento, al pobre Ryusei se le movía el piso.

- Ah… Ryusei… ¿Cuántas tomaste?

-… no se, perdí la cuenta a las ossho…

- Que lata…

- Lo siento Matsuri… - dijo en un muy convincente tono que siempre le funcionaba.

-… Si, ya hay que ir a casa amor.

Al fin encontraron en carro, hizo entrar a Ryusei a la parte de atrás, depositándolo como costal de papas si más, subió, arranco y se fue del lugar. Manejo alrededor de veinte minutos hasta el complejo de apartamentos donde vivían. Ya cansada, fastidiada y con sueño, se las arreglo para llevara su novio desde el estacionamiento hasta su cama.

Solo rogaba por que no se despertara, ya que a veces le daban ciertos ataques de "calentura" como ella decía, quería tener sexo a la fuerza, justamente por esa razón ella durmió esa noche en el sillón.

:::::

Ya cerca de la media noche, la banda ya había finalizado su turno de tocar, los chicos guardaban sus instrumentos en la parte trasera del escenario, mientras el gerente les agradecía y felicitaba al mismo tiempo por traer tanta afluencia de consumidores.

- Como siempre chicos, estuvieron geniales…- saco un sobre con la paga de cada quien.-… mucha mas gente viene ahora gracias a ustedes.

- Al contrario, muchas gracias a usted por darnos la oportunidad.- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

- Por favor, tómense unos tragos, la casa invita, se lo merecen.

- Muchas gracias señor.- dijo Neji, y todos los demás asintieron.

Naruto les dio su parte a casa quien, y todos fueron a sentarse en una mesa un poco alejada de las demás, algo así como la zona V.I.P. del lugar. Un mesero les llevo unas cuantas cervezas.

Todos llenaron su vaso e hicieron un brindis por la buena noche que habían tenido.

- Sasuke-kun!.- llego la peli rosa a abrazarlo.

- Hola amor…- le dio un rápido beso.

- Ta van a empezar,- dijo Naruto.

- Tú cállate, ni siquiera deberías de hablar, si tu estas que babeas por Hinata- le respondió la chica.

- ¿Tu que!?- se exalto Neji.- Hinata es mi prima idiota así que ten mucho cuidado con ella.

- Oe… tampoco te hagas el que no sabia Neji, era muy predecible ¿sabes? Esos dos tortolos no tenían opción.- la voz tan siempre serena del siempre calmado y flojo Shikamaru hizo de risas el lugar.

- S-si… pero ya le advertí de todos modos.

- Oigan un momento, H-Hinata y yo solo somos… amigos…- dijo ruborizándose.

- Si claro Dobe.

- Que chicos tan problemáticos… la soltería es lo mejor, ¿verdad Gaara?

- Tsk… te presentare a mi hermana para que te ponga en tu lugar...- por primera vez solo hablo sin pensarla tanto. La reacción de todos a continuación fue solo de carcajadas.

- Además… a Gaara-san ya le echaron el ojo…- Sakura recordó a Matsuri.

Gaara se sobresalto un poco, causándole toz debido a que no trago bien su bebida. La miro con un signo de interrogación en la cara. Los demás lo miraron fijamente no creyéndolo, a lo que el pelirrojo saco su celular, para mirar la hora, se estaba ruborizando y quería encontrar una salida.

- Ya es algo tarde, me voy a casa estoy exhausto.

- ¿Eh? No es justo Gaara, no puedes escapar!- le reprocho Naruto.

- Haha, es cierto Gaara-san, cuando te atrape el amor, no sabrás ni donde, ni como, ni cuando vino.

- Hasta luego, estamos en contacto.- dijo despidiéndose de todos, evadiendo las palabras de Sakura.

"_Amor eh…"_

Se burlo de esa palabra en su mente, como negándole la entrada rotundamente.

* * *

**Profis, dejen su review! Me siento un poco solita sin sus comentarios T.T**

**Nos leemos**

**Matta-ne! ^^**


	4. Capitulo 4

******Hola! Por fin subiendo un capitulo nuevo!**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: "El imbécil niño rico"**

El fin de semana paso rápido, no fue uno para recordar, o uno que sobresaliera de los demás días, simplemente paso casi sin notarlo, y mas rápido para Matsuri quien por lo nerviosa por su nuevo empleo se dedico a seleccionar ropa y zapatos formales para cada día de la semana, cuidando no repetir mucho las prendas, después de todo no tenia un extenso guardarropa como para ponerse cada día lo que fuera que encontrase. La primera impresión era la más importante y definitivamente les daría una buena impresión a todos en su primer día de trabajo en Suna Corporation.

- Creo que esta bien así por unas semanas, solo es cuestión de combinar…- dijo sonriente- … cuando me paguen mi primer cheque, iré de compras. ¿Tu que opinas Ryusei?- varios conjuntos estaban sobre la cama.

Fue a la sala pues creyó estar hablando lo suficientemente alto para que su novio la escuchara y le diera una opinión, una respuesta o simplemente moviera la cabeza para una simple señal. En cambio el estaba en el sillón jugando videojuegos en línea con unos grandes audífonos a todo volumen y muy concentrado en el juego.

- Ah… no se ni para que me esfuerzo…- suspiro Matsuri.

Al ver el poco interés de su novio, supo de inmediato que esta nueva transición de trabajo tendría que hacerla sola. Últimamente había estando pensando seriamente en dejar a su novio, pues entre mas fríamente lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que ya no tenia nada en común con Ryusei, la mayor parte del tiempo se complicaban las cosas, y terminaban enojados, usualmente por cosas tan tontas e insignificantes, que tal ves eran solo una escusa para poner en medio de su relación, y a lo que la otra parte no hacia el mas mínimo esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas.

Era ya la noche del domingo, alrededor de la diez de la noche, Matsuri de preparaba para dormir temprano para despertar con energía. No quiso insistir a su novio para que se fuera a la cama, así que apago las luces del dormitorio y se metió entre las sabanas.

Ya pasada la media noche acabando el dichoso juego online que tan entretenido tenía a Ryusei, apago la televisión y se puso en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, contemplando a Matsuri dormir, camino tres pasos para meterse en la cama con ella, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. Paro en seco al mirar la imagen de llamada entrante con la foto de Himeko.

- Hola Himeko…- dijo casi susurrando para no despertar a Matsuri.

Dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el pequeño balcón para hablar más relajadamente hasta la madrugada.

::::::

Ese mismo fin de semana, también fue algo tedioso para los Sabaku No, ya que después de después de años de ausencia, el tío Ibiki al fin llego a la ciudad después de servir a la nación en la milicia.

Un lujoso carro negro con dos mas de escolta se abrieron paso entre el camino empedrado, y llenos de arboles de la residencia Sabaku No, un mayordomo esperaba en la puerta principal.

- Sean bienvenidos, general Baki, Senorita Kaede.

- Hola Shiro, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, gusto en verte.- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Digo lo mismo señor.

- ¿Y donde están mis sobrinos?

- En un momento bajaran señor, por favor pónganse cómodos.- dijo amablemente el sirviente.

Llegaron hasta la sala de estar, y la servidumbre de inmediato les ofreció algo para tomar.

- ¿Y que te parece, Rita?- le pregunto Baki.

La hermosa chica rubia rodaba sus ojos por todo el lugar, observando cada lujoso rincón, cada pintura costosa, mesas de caoba talladas a mano, candelabros de cristal y un sinfín de lujos.

- Agradable…- dijo con cierta indiferencia disfrazada de ambición.

Shiro, el mayordomo toco en la una de las habitaciones, un Pase… de Temari lo dejo entrar a su habitación.

- Señorita, su tío el general Baki esta aquí.

-¿Ya llego…? Pero so lo esperábamos hasta el otro fin de semana.- obviamente no esperaba su repentina llegada.- Esta bien, llama a Kankuro y a Gaara, por favor.

- Claro señorita.- dijo cerrando la perta.

De poco rato bajo Temari y Kankuro hacia la sala de estar para encontrarse con su tío, y se encontraron con Shiro al pie de las escaleras.

- señorita, el joven Gaara no se encuentra.

- Ah… otra vez se fue sin avisar.

- Que escurridizo.- dijo Kankuro bajando.

- Bueno ya que.- entro hacia la sala

- Temari… querida ¿como estas mi niña?- le dio un abrazo

- Tío, cuanto tiempo, hemos estado muy bien.

- Hola tío- se les unió Kankuro al abrazo.

La tal Rita contemplo a escena familiar y se inmediato puso su ojos en el varón de los Sabaku No, pensando para si misma _Valla, ese tal Gaara es muy apuesto…_

- Les presento a mi ahijada Rita Kaede, ella es la hija del difunto general Saito Kaede, quien murió en batalla el año pasado.

- Hola, mucho gusto.- dijo haciendo reverencia respetuosamente.

- Mira Rita, ellos son Temari...- la aludida hizo una reverencia.-… y Kankuro.

El chico la miro fijamente contemplando su belleza, pelo largo y sedoso pelirrojo y ojos verdes. Se sonrojo un poco lo cual oculto haciendo reverencia también. Rita de inmediato se avergonzó por su error al confundirlo con Gaara. Miro a Baki extrañada.

- ¿Y donde esta e menor de mis sobrinos?

- Lo siento tío, pero Gaara no se encuentra, y no sabría decirle cuando vuelva.- Temari le respondió al notar a Kankuro embobado con la chica.

- Ah, bueno… ¿Qué se ha de hacer? Supongo que lo visitaremos después en su oficina.

- claro que si, con gusto los esperaremos el lunes.

- Oh no!, me temo que no será posible, tengo que salir inmediatamente por asuntos, militares… pero volveremos cuando concluya mis reuniones para hablar mas desahogadamente con Gaara.

- Tío, le puedo preguntar ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en hablar con el?

A lo que el suspiro y sin mas remedio les dijo la verdad.

- Asuntos del testamento de su padre… hay una condición para que el reciba la herencia que mi hermano le dejo…- dijo mirando a Rita.

Los hermanos de inmediato miraron también a la tal Rita, algo extrañados.

Temari intuyo de inmediato lo que pasaba. _Matrimonio?..._

Sin duda había algo que no le gustaba de esa tal Rita a Temari, tal vez su intuición femenina le decía que las intenciones de esa chica no eran del todo buenas, lo supo en cuanto la miro ahí sentada.

- Bueno, supongo que eso es algo que hay que discutir directamente con el abogado de la familia. De cualquier manera, en tres semanas discutiremos esto con calma… - dijo el tío Baki calmando los nervios de los hermanos.

- Me parece muy bien tío.

- Entonces, nos vemos.- dijo en la puerta despidiéndose.

- Muchas gracias… Hasta luego Temari-san, Kankuro-san.- se despido la chica.

- Adiós señorita Kaede…- le dijo Kankuro mirándola a lo que la aludida se sonrojo un poco.

Se cerro la puerta tras de ellos dejando en suspenso a los hermanos. La idea de esperar tres semanas para aclarar dudas era algo tedioso, pero ya estaban en esa situación. No había de otra.

Se miraron unos segundos después de que se retiraron, exhalaron pesadamente hasta que el castaño decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Bueno Temari, que piensas?

-… Es muy raro todo este asunto, pero pienso que lo que tenga que discutir con Gaara, tendremos que darle una segunda opinión.

-¿Segunda opinión…?

- Si, creo que el tío vino desde tan lejos a presentarle a la señorita Rita Kaede a Gaara…

-… ¿matrimonio?- dijo pesadamente Kankuro al entender. Desearía no haber visto esos hermosos ojos verdes con los que quedo impactado.

- Si… eso creo Kankuro.

::::::::

La mañana del lunes el despertador sonó muy temprano para Matsuri, a las seis de la mañana ya estaba tomando un baño para ir fresca y relajada a su primer día de trabajo, tomo un pan con mantequilla y un café rápidamente tras arreglase, y ya que el carro era de su novio Ryusei quien se lo llevaba al trabajo, ella tenia que ir en el metro, ni siquiera su novio tenia la decencia de llevarla a su trabajo nuevo.

Un viajen de aproximadamente una hora en metro, mas otros veinte minutos caminando por el centro de Tokio rumbo al edificio Sabaku Corporation, le dieron una idea de cuanto tiempo le tomaría llegar a su trabajo.

El semáforo peatonal en verde le indico seguir para cruzar la calle, pero un lujoso carro se paso unos centímetros del cordón peatonal casi golpeando a la chica. Se asusto un poco pero le dio un buen golpe con la mano en el cofre lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle la mano roja, pero estaba furiosa por ese que casi la golpea.

- ¡IMBECIL NIÑO RICO!...- dijo muy enojada, pero siguió su camino a toda prisa.

El tipo que estaba en el carro se quedo lago asombrado por las agallas dela chica, se quito los lentes, y su mirada aguamarina la siguió por la calle, hasta que la perdió entre los transeúntes.

_¿Acaso es...?_

Sumido en sus pensamientos al tratar de recordar el rostro de la chica, la que aseguraba que ya había visto en alguna parte, no oía del todo a los cláxones de los carros que tenia atrás apurándolo tras la luz verde del semáforo cambiara. Sin darle más importancia el pelirrojo continúo hacia su trabajo dando vuelta en la esquina, llego a un gran estacionamiento en su edificio, Sabaku Co.

Un apartado con el nombre de "Sabaku no Gaara" en el piso del donde estacionaria su auto, le daba la importancia que merecía, al notar toda la oficina que el líder de la compañía había llegado a trabajar. Todos eran sumamente educados y sonrientes, le abrían las puertas y paraban los ascensores para que el los tomara, algo sumamente hipócrita y desagradable para el.

A las nueve en punto Matsuri Tachibana estaba frente a la puerta de Temari, muy puntual, sonriente y emocionada, unos firmes nudillos tocaron a la puerta la cual se abrió segundos después.

- Ah, Matsuri-chan… bienvenida.- le saludo Temari.

- Temari-san, buenos días…- la chica hizo una reverencia.

- Bien, ¿lista?

- Claro que si.

- Entonces vamos.

Poco a poco y con paso lento, Temari le mostraba los diferentes departamentos, los diferentes niveles y pisos, ya que tenían una función en particular y su trabajo era saber a donde ir cuando se le necesitara, tomo unos 20 minutos en el ir y venir de los ascensores y el andar de piso en piso, hasta llegar al piso 38 el ultimo y el mas lujoso, en donde trabajaban los altos mandos y los empresarios mas importantes de la compañía. Y por supuesto donde estaría su nuevo jefe.

- Ok Matsuri, hemos llegado a tu nueva oficina.- abrió una puerta y tras de si, había una oficina común y corriente, con una computadora, un gran escritorio, una impresora, un estante con varios libros y un archivero, sin mencionar los diferentes cuadros en la pared, dos sillas reclinables y una increíble vista de Tokio desde el piso donde se encontraba, era simplemente perfecto.

- Es increíble Temari-san… muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

- No me lo agradezcas aun, recuerda que tienes que dar el 100% en todo lo que hagas.

- Si!

-Bueno, ahora te presentare con el presidente de la compañía, su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, te advierto que es muy reservado, y hasta frio en veces. Pero no te alarmes, seguro romperás el hielo con el muy pronto.

Matsuri trago saliva y se puso nerviosa de inmediato, después de todo, El tenía tosa la autoridad de correrla, pero decidió no inquietarse mucho y hacerle frente.

Salieron de la oficina de Matsuri y al lado había una gran puerta de madera muy hermosa, Temari toco tres veces y se oyó un lejano _Adelante... _ muy grave y varonil.

El hombre que estaba en la ventana admirando el paisaje con sus típicos brazos cruzados estaba a contraluz, así que no se distinguía del todo, solamente se delineaba su alta y bien formada figura.

- Gaara… te presento a tu nueva secretaria.

El lentamente se dio la vuelta y miro a la chica, le llevo unos minutos pues no la reconoció del todo, pero lentamente su imagen venia muy vívidamente a su cabeza con forme mas la miraba y mas le hablaba Temari acerca de ella. La tenia muy presente del concierto y del incidente del carro esa misa mañana. Pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

_Es Ella…_

- Su nombre es Matsuri Tachibana, y será tu asistente de ahora en adelante.

- E-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Sabaku No… _… Es tan joven… y bien parecido…_… estoy a sus ordenes.

- Le he dado un recorrido rápido de la compañía, y los pormenores de sus labores, así que espero que le des la demás información que requiera.

- Gracias Temari, me hare cargo desde aquí.

- Bien, te la encargo, y Matsuri, cualquier duda que tengas ya sabes donde encontrarme.

- Gracias Temari-san.- la rubia le sonrió y cerro la puerta dejándolos solos.

Volviéndose hacia el, lo miro a los ojos esperando que le hablara de algo o que le diera instrucciones o alguna clase de orden, sin embargo no decía nada, solo la miraba, pasaron unos escasos 4 segundos, pero lo suficiente como para que ella notara su hermoso color aguamarina de los ojos del chico, y el pelo rojizo muy rebelde, no parecía ser la clase de chico que dirigiera una compañía, o del tipo formal. Pero justamente ese pasamiento la hizo recordar en seguida que esos ojos ya los había visto en algún lado.

- Bueno Matsuri, aquí tienes algunas listas de nombres y compañías que quiero que ingreses en la base de datos de tu computadora, también que transcribas algunos documentos para enviarlos por correo, y necesito que estés al pendiente de las llamadas y me informes en seguida con el teléfono, presiona el numero 5 para pasarme llamadas y sabré de inmediato que eres tu. ¿Alguna duda?- dijo en el tono mas seco que puso haber expresado.

-Amm… n-no… presidente, en seguida lo hare.- dijo algo nerviosa por la cantidad de trabajo que le había dejado, una pila enorme de papeles, se encaminaba la chica a la puerta y Gaara tras de ella.

-Presidente… yo creí que era un imbécil niño rico…- y le cerró la puerta de golpe.

El termino perfecto era Helada…

- E-eh…? ¿Q-que paso…? No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… ¿Era EL…?- dijo en dirección hacia su oficina, roja de la vergüenza. Se dejo caer en su silla.

_De seguro me odia... que primer día de trabajo tan nefasto…. Hay millones de personas en Tokio y al único al que le tenía que insultar resulta ser mi jefe… bravo Matsuri... BRAVO…_

Sin mas remedio tenia que compensar su torpeza trabajando duro y eficientemente, y se armaría de valor para disculparse apropiadamente.

Después de varias horas justo a la hora de comida de la compañía, la temerosa Matsuri, se encaminaba lentamente por el pasillo desierto, trago saliva una vez más y toco la puerta firmemente.

- Adelante.

Ella abrió y ahí estaba Gaara leyendo una hoja.

- Señor… Am... Y-yo solo, quería disculparme, apropiadamente, yo no tenia idea…

- Lo se, no tienes por que disculparte. Fue mi culpa.- dijo no quitando la vista del papel. A los pocos segundos bajo la hoja al notar que aun seguía ahí.

-Oh… y ya e terminado lo que me encargo, señor.

- Deja de llamarme "señor"… por si no lo has notado te llevo solo 5 años. Me haces sentir de 50.

- L-lo siento señ-…. Amm… Gaara-san.

- ¿Y no piensas ir a comer como todos los demás?

- Yo… quería primero terminar mi trabajo, y luego disculparme, además traje mi comida, comeré en la oficina, ¿necesita algo mas?- dijo muy sonriente, la misma cálida sonrisa con la que la miro la primera vez en aquel bar, pero al parecer ella no lo recordaba a el.

- N-no… puedes retirarte.

- Bien, gracias.

Gaara no le contesto y simplemente asintió.

_Conque su nombre es Matsuri… _Se volvió hacia la ventana, pensando en lo pequeño que era el mundo._  
_

Su primera impresión de ella fue muy buena, con las muchas que le mostró sin darse cuenta en esa semana, de enojada a asustada, y de sonriente a taciturna, muy trabajadora al parecer , tenia firmes sus principios morales, y su integridad como mujer, pero había algo mas…

Sentía la necesidad de saber más de ella.

La necesidad de volver a ver su sonrisa.

* * *

**Algún review!? ONEGAI**

**Matta-ne!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola chicas! Perdon por la demora ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 5: "La cruel realidad"

Así pasaron varias semanas, nada en especial surgía, nada en especial pasaba, las mañanas eran muy predecibles en el apartamento que compartía Matsuri con Ryusei, las peleas cotidianas, la falta de comunicación crecía entre ambos, y el abismo de secretos se hacia cada día mas grande, no coincidían para verse durante el día, para cuando Matsuri despertaba Ryusei ya se había marchado a trabajar, y cuando volvía ella del trabajo a la tarde, nunca estaba, o llegaba demasiado tarde o solo para cenar, se decían unas cuantas frases y se iban a dormir, con respecto al sexo, no era algo que predominara a falta de las palabras, simplemente no había ningún motivo para hacerlo, ninguna caricia ni afecto, se había esfumado el amor de la universidad con la rutina y la espontaneidad con la costumbre, y ella lo sabia mas que nadie. Solo eran dos personas con un pasado en común, pero con un presente algo difuso, como ver una persona perderse entre la niebla.

Y ahí estaba otra vez Matsuri en la oficina, divagando en sus pensamientos, archivando papeles y organizando la agenda de su jefe, contestando llamadas y tomando café cada vez con más frecuencia, ya había cumplido un mes en su nuevo puesto, ya era un poco mas eficiente y rápida. Aun sentía mucha pena al encarar a su jefe por lo que paso aquel día del "imbécil niño rico". Siempre aclaraba la garganta y tartamudeaba al llamarlo por teléfono, y vacilaba como una colegiala en problemas frente a la puerta del director, al tocar la puerta de Sabaku no Gaara. Era por lo de ese día, aun sentía mucha pena y se sonrojaba cuando lo miraba, o, al menos eso juraba ella.

Recibió una llamada y de inmediato marco el numero 5.

_-… P-presidente… tiene una llamada de su tio, el general Baki._

_-(Suspiro)… ¿que te he dicho sobre los honoríficos?... solo llámame Gaara, ¿acaso no te lo he dicho ya muchas veces?_

_-… ah… hum… está bien Gaara-sama._

_- Muy bien, pásame la llamada entonces._

_- Si, enseguida._

Cada día se vuelve aún más difícil estar cerca de él, oír su cálida y serena voz, imperturbable, masculina, aunque muy fría y seca a veces, pero pensaba que simplemente así era él. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al colgar.

Decidió llamarle a Ryusei para ver como estaba, pero como siempre no contestaba sus llamadas, recordó que la mayoría de los viernes se reunían los compañeros de su trabajo en el bar, y asumiendo que el estaría ahí, en la noche iría para allá. Si, si aún había algo que salvar de su relación, pues ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

La hora de comida llegaba y Matsuri como siempre comía sola en la sala de estar que había es su piso, para no bajar hasta la cafetería, entro despacio mas no había nadie, solamente su jefe, leía el periódico tranquilamente mientras tomaba un jugo de mango y unos aperitivos, por lo general nadie iba por esos rumbos así que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba solo.

- G-Gaara-sama…- el peli rojo la miro de repente y noto de inmediato su sonrojo, se volvió rápidamente a sus asuntos y aclarando la garganta rompió el silencio.

- H-hola…

La chica se sentó en una mesa alejada de él, y se dispuso a comer. La televisión mostraba los típicos programas de juegos a la hora de comer. El silencio entre ambos era algo incómodo, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a ello, simplemente así era su jefe, muy taciturno, callado y frio. Pero había algo más en él, algo escondido que no le mostraba a nadie. Ella podía verlo, y sumida en sus pensamientos no noto que miraba perdidamente a su porte, su cabello, la manera en la que tomada el jugo, sus labios haciendo contacto con el envase. Era simplemente hipnotizante.

- Matsuri…

- ¿M-mande?- dijo ella despertando de sus meditaciones

- Hoy salimos a las 7… tengo unos asuntos que atender, así que puedes ir a casa temprano.

- oh… Está bien, gracias.

Pasaron unos minutos mas y ninguno decía nada, solo la televisión de oía a lo lejos y el tic tac del reloj. Cerró su contenedor y aclaro la garganta haciendo notar que ya se iba.

- B-bueno… me retiro Gaara-san…

- Si, hasta el lunes Matsuri.

- Si hasta el lunes… - le sonrió dulcemente, esa sonrisa que no se pudo quitar nunca de la cabeza. Se volvió hacia el periódico como si fuera la cosa mas interesante que hubiera leído, ella cerro la puerta tras de si, y de nuevo se quedo solo.

Bajo el periódico y se quito sus lentes, suspiro pesadamente y se inclino en el respaldo de su silla para descansar, miro fijamente al techo y dentro de su mente se preguntaba el como era que dentro de todas las candidatas al puesto, justamente ella fue la elegida. La chica que miro en el bar y a la que noto era linda, aunque algo pasajero, la chica que dejo su mano marcada en su carro y lo insulto, y su mismísima secretaria eran una sola. El mundo conspiraba en su contra pensaba el. No creía en tal soca como el destino, pero esta chica iba en contra de toda probabilidad, simplemente su presencia se sentía diferente a las de otras personas, sus enormes ojos negros eran como ventanas a las que podía mirar en el interior y descubrir sus secretos, su boca siempre reprimía lo que quería decir realmente y siempre jugando con sus pulgares nerviosamente en al hablar.

Con tan solo un mes, esa chica había logrado meterse en los pensares de Gaara. Pero, ¿porque? ¿Qué había de especial? Lo atribuía a que era algo despistada, y demasiado inocente a veces. Pero había algo más. Aunque no lo entendía.

En un instante paso como una media hora y se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho rato divagando, y que ya tenia que retomar sus deberes y terminar antes de las 7 pues tenia ensayo antes de hacer su presentación en el bar de siempre.

::::::

- ¡Hola Gaara!- saludo efusivo Naruto dándole su usual palmada en la espalda.

- Hola.- al contrario de todos, era algo inusual que Gaara saludara de buenas a primeras.

- Wow… ¿bienes de buenas Gaara?- le pregunto Neji.

- ¡Si! No es muy común que nos saludes, ¿te paso algo bueno?- Sakura lo a bordo de inmediato pues su intuición femenina le decía que venia diferente.

- Si seria interesante oírlo.- dijo Sasuke

- ¿D-de que están hablando?... ¡Vamos tenemos ensayo, en dos horas tocamos recuerdan!...

Se retiro de ahí, o más bien huyo del acoso de sus amigos, comenzando con algunos acordes para salir de esa situación.

¿Acaso era tan obvio que algo le pasaba?

¿Tan legible era su actitud?

Era tan ridículo pensarlo siquiera que hasta soltó una silenciosa sonrisa, fuera de la vista de sus amigos, claro.

La tarde fue lentamente hacia la noche y con ella las personas poco a poco llenaban el lugar. Y justamente en una mesa estaban muy juntos Ryusei y Himeko, era tan obvio que tenían algo más que simple compañerismo, que las meseras y demás personas ajenas a la situación pensarían de inmediato que eran una pareja común y corriente.

No paso desapercibido por Gaara quien lo identifico cuando se paro por unas cervezas, de inmediato supo quien era, el tipo que estaba con Matsuri la otra noche, ebrio y ruidoso. Pero no la vio a ella por ningún lado. Si no una exuberante chica de pechos grandes y muy al descubierto que se le insinuaba. No entendió muy bien la situación.

"_Probablemente ya no esta con Matsuri, en un mes muchas cosas pueden pasar, o probablemente esta con ella y la esta engañando el muy imbécil…"_

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, la banda de Gaara tocaba como de costumbre, el ambiente era totalmente rockero, y un gran número de personas apoyaban a los chicos, cantando, coreando y bailando. Una muy buena noche, como siempre los cantantes se lucían, y los guitarristas hacían sus solos. Al final después de mas o menos una hora, terminaron y como siempre guardaban todos sus instrumentos, para luego sentarse en una mesa a tomarse unos tragos.

Miro de nuevo y ahí estaban todavía esos dos. Besándose. Los pensamientos volvieron a su mente, y Matsuri llego a su cabeza como una imagen, que se volvió realidad al verla pasar justo frente a el, mas sin embargo ella no lo miro. Buscaba algo o alguien y se perdió al fondo del bar.

Gaara se levanto de inmediato y camino unos pasos.

- Hey… ¿A donde vas?- pregunto Naruto.

- P-por una cerveza… ya vuelvo...- dijo el pelirrojo para luego irse.

Todos miraron a la cerveza a medio tomar que dejo en la mesa…

- Pero si aun tiene…- dijo Sakura tomando la botella en su mano.

Momentos después Matsuri paro en seco al ver una de las mesas del fondo, en la que de inmediato reconoció a Ryusei y a Himeko, y como venía pensando desde hacía ya algún tiempo el al engañaba, se sentía tan tonta y usada, ahora entendía porque no contestaba su teléfono, porque solo discutían, y en vez de aclarar las cosas salían aun peor. Pero ya estaba al límite, no toleraría más que le viera así la cara.

Se paró frente a ellos, los miro y les lanzo un bazo con cerveza a los dos. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas miro a su ahora ex novio, se llenó de valor para no soltarse llorando en frente de todos, aunque ya tenía la atención al lánzales cerveza a la cara.

- Quiero que te largues… hoy mismo.- dijo firme pero con la voz quebrada.

- M-Matsuri… a-amor… quiero expl— su patético intento de disculpa fue abruptamente cortado.

- ¡NO! No te atrevas a mentirme otra vez.

Dicho esto se volvió y se perdió de nuevo entre la gente, agacho la mirada para que no la vieran llorar, y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí. Ryusei solo se quedo mirándola alejarse mas y mas, sin embargo no fue tras de ella.

Camino y camino hasta que topo con el pecho de alguien de lleno, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se sobo la frente, levanto la cabeza para disculparse cuando vio esos ojos aguamarina que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Pasaron unos escasos segundos mientras se miraban, ella tratando de responder a la interrogante, era la misma cara de Gaara, solo que mas casual y llevaba un gorro negro que le cubría en su mayoría su pelo rojo.

-¿G-Gaara… san?- lo miro fijamente con sus acuosos ojos.

- Matsuri…

-¿Qué hace en un lugar como este?

- Y-yo… es una larga historia.- dijo refiriéndose a su atuendo rokero.

- Lo imagino…- dijo mirando hacia atrás, cuando vio que Ryuisei la buscaba desesperadamente por todo el lugar.

Al instante y sin pensarlo demasiado se oculto detrás de Gaara, tomándolo de la espalda por su playera, aferrándose a el, la conveniente altura de el pelirrojo escondía muy bien a Matsuri, no quería que su exnovio la viera, no quería saber nada de el por el momento.

Ryusei pasó de largo y salió, detrás de el Himeko.

Cuando paso todo, Gaara quiso volverse hacia ella, mas sin embargo, algo húmedo en su espalda lo hizo reaccionar de una forma que jamás había pensado. Las lagrimas y sollozos de Matsuri lograron conmoverlo, al punto de tomarla de las manos y hacerla abrazarlo.

Y solo se quedaron ahí, por un buen rato, el comprendiendo, y siendo como nunca había sido con nadie mas, muy atento y cariñoso. Ella se aferraba a el, como a una cometa que esta apunto de llevarse el viento, así de fuerte, pero a la vez sentía una gran seguridad, una que Ryusei jamás le dio.

* * *

**Gomeeeen, creo que quedo algo corto...**

**Prometo que el proximo sera mas largo...**

**Pero, que les parecio? REVIEWS! ^^**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola! Mil perdones por todo este tiempo sin actualizar, algunos problemas y lios personales! pero por favor.. Lean y comenten! Graciaaaassss!**

* * *

** Capitulo 6: "Cambios y desiciones"**

La concurrida multitud parecía der invisible ante la pareja que estaba abrazada en un rincón, el bullicio y el ruido del lugar parecía ser nada, solamente estaban ahí, Gaara tomándola de las manos, y Matsuri llorando en su espalda abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Cuando se calmo un poco, se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y a su vez, el se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – seco una solitaria lagrima que corría por la mejilla de la chica.

Y ella, sonrojada y con mucha pena por la escenita que había hecho como drama de telenovela solo asintió con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

- Si… lo siento Gaara-san… que vergüenza.

- No te disculpes. Es comprensible. Eso creo…- carraspeo un poco, mirando hacia otro lado, para no ver su sonrojado rostro y sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Lo se, pero, de todas las personas que puede haber en Tokio, me encontré con usted…

- Dicen por ahí que el destino te pone en el mismo camino varias veces, depende de ti poner atención.

- Si, supongo que es cierto.

- De hecho la primera vez que nos vimos fue aquí mismo…

Matsuri lo miro algo desconcertada.- ¿Cómo dice?

- Si, estaba tocando, cuando te vi por primera vez.

- ¿Tú tocas?- Luego recordó en un instante la noche de aquel viernes.-... a claro… si, usted es el del bajo, con ese mismo gorro que trae justo ahora. Si, Suna's Hiden Metal… ¿no?, aquel viernes no hace mucho los oí tocar.

- Si, ¿pero como lo sabes?...- le sorprendió ese bombardeo de información de repente.

- Una chica peli rosa me lo dijo. Creo que Sakura era su nombre.

- ¿Sera esa chica del fondo?- dijo señalando a toda la banda que estaba en una mesa, quienes miraban sin despistar a lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, algo gracioso hasta para Gaara.

- Si, es ella.

- ¿Quieres pasar un rato conmigo?... B-bueno ¿con nosotros?... l-la banda quiero decir.- se sintió algo estúpido al tartamudear de esa manera por lo cual se sonrojo un poco.

Matsuri solo rio un poco, lo cual no había hecho en todo el día, y menos con la escena de Ryusei y Himeko, ahora gracias a el aunque fuera un poco alegro su noche.

- Me encantaría Gaara-san… pero debo arreglar algunos asuntos personales como se acaba de dar cuenta.

- Entonces vamos.- dijo.

- ¿V-vamos?- le devolvió la pregunta.

- Si, te llevo a tu casa. Es muy tarde para que vallas sola… supongo que no vienes en carro...

- N-no… Ryusei lo tiene, de hecho es de el.

- No se hable más.- la tomo de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Camino al lado de Gaara unos escasos metros, sintiendo nervios y sonrojada miraba hacia abajo, era una situación completamente diferente, era algo raro, pero su corazón latía a mil por hora. Al igual que a el, solo que jamás lo admitiría.

Hizo una parada rápida a su mesa, para despedirse de sus amigos, los cuales de inmediato miraron a la chica que esperaba a unos pasos detrás de el.

Se despidió y ambos salieron hacia el carro del pelirrojo. Durante el camino no dijeron mucho, unas oraciones ocasionales, algunas miradas, pero hasta ahí. El silencio predominaba aquel rato en el auto mientras esperaban a que la luz verde les indicara seguir. Matsuri miraba fijamente a la nada por la ventana, sumergida en sus pensamientos cada vez mas se sentía con el corazón roto y desconsolada al imaginarse a su novio con esa tipa, aunque de alguna forma ya lo sabia, no quitaba el hecho de que le dolía en lo más profundo.

Soltó un suspiro pesado dejando la ventana empañada, Gaara la miraba de reojo queriendo hacer algo o decirle alguna palabra de consuelo pero simplemente nada salía de su boca, no era el tipo de persona que decía cosas profundas o de aliento, o que animaba a con una sonrisa, simplemente no era así, y por esa misma razón se sentía algo estúpido e incompetente.

Doblaron la esquina en una calle y llegaron al apartamento, y pasa sorpresa el carro de Ryusei no estaba ahí, no había llegado aun.

- Ni siquiera ha llegado… de seguro fue a revolcarse con esa tipa… ya no se porque me sorprende.

- ¿Estas segura de quedarte aquí?

- Si, pondré todas sus cosas en la puerta y cerrare con llave. No se preocupe Gaara-san.

- Dame tu celular…

-¿Mi… celular?

- Si.

Busco en su bolso, lo tomo y se lo dio. El oprimió algunos números y después se lo devolvió.

-Esta mi numero privado guardado en tu agenda. Si sucede algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme.

- Humm… cl-claro, pero no hace falta… no quiero ser una molestia ni nada parecido Gaara-san.

- Matsuri, prométeme que lo harás… es mas, es una orden.- dijo en tono autoritario y algo serio.

La chica lo miro algo desconcertada por el tono tan serio de repente. Y solo asintió lentamente sin decir nada.

- Bien… entonces me retiro, te veo en el trabajo el lunes Matsuri.

- H-hasta mañana.

Gaara camino hacia su coche cuando la voz de la chica detuvo sus pasos.

- Gaara-san…- el se dio media vuelta para mirarla.-… Gracias.

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos con profundo agradecimiento y un sentimiento confuso muy en el fondo que aun no reconocía.

El con sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes aguamarina la miro a ella de vuelta, dándose cuenta de que ese agradecimiento fue algo inesperado, solo se quedo parado mirando a la chica que lentamente entraba al edificio, como tratando de contestar algo o decir algo. Pero simplemente las palabras no eran algo que salieran de su boca con facilidad.

Y solo entro a su auto para desaparecer en la noche, a pesar de las circunstancias, no fue una típica noche de rockear con sus compañeros de la banda. Algo nuevo palpitaba en su interior. Algo extraño que jamás había sentido antes.

Miro por el ventanal de la puerta, viendo el carro alejarse mas y mas. Como no queriendo que eso pasara, no queria que el se alejara mas, sentia que en esos momentos y en esas circunstancias solo el la podria proteger.

Dio media vuelta sacando la llave de su apartamento, tomo el ascensor y suspiro pesadamente para afrontar lo que venia. Abrió la puerta para encontrar su apartamento intacto, tenia que empezar a sacar las cosas de Ryusei antes de que llegara.

Camino hacia su cuarto y abrió el closet, empezó a poner sobre la cama toda la ropa, zapatos, calcetines, retratos, regalos etcétera. Todos ordenados sobre la cama. Solo esperando que esa transición fuera lo mas sencilla y menos dramática posible. Solo quería terminar lo mas pronto posible esa monótona relación que ya de por si sabia que estaba rota hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

- Que haces?- dijo una voz tras ella que la hizo estremecerse.

- R-Ryusei... p-pense que no llegarías hasta mañana.

- Pues… no, quiero arreglar las cosas Matsuri.

- ¿Arreglar que cosa exactamente…? Ya no hay nada que arreglar. Quiero que te vallas. Terminamos.- dijo mientras hacia una maleta.

- Matsuri…- dijo en ese típico tono que siempre le funcionaba. Pero esta vez no.

- Vete…- estiro la mano, dándole la maleta con algunos cambios de ropa.

Esta vez no funciono sus típicas chantajes cuando quiere arreglar problemas, ahora se encontraba con una Matsuri más fuerte y fría por así decirlo. Algo que en definitiva no le agrado para nada, no le quedo de otra mas que hacer lo que ella decía, por primera vez.

-Bien… me voy, pero te advierto de una vez que esto no se ha terminado. Tú y yo no hemos terminado.

- ¡Lárgate! O llamare a la policía.- dijo con el teléfono en la mano.

Ryusei se exalto un poco, dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Dio media y al fin salió del departamento, ella apresuro el paso y cerro con llave desde adentro, eso fue algo intimidante viniendo de el.

Suspiro de alivio, miro hacia sus manos aun sostenía fuertemente el teléfono, y ese llamado que iba a hacer a la policía en realidad era una mentira.

El numero telefónico de Sabaku no Gaara era el que tenia el la pantalla de su celular.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**Ja-ne! Mina-san!**


End file.
